


Only a little Obsessed

by DarkxKitsune



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Drugged Sex, Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, Immorality, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, sleeping sex, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkxKitsune/pseuds/DarkxKitsune
Summary: Donnie is obsessed with Mikey, and uses questionable methods to get what he wants.
Relationships: Donatello/Michelangelo (TMNT)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Only a little Obsessed

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick little one shot that I wrote, I have't edited it or anything, but I hope you enjoy!   
> (also, this story was heavily inspired by anomalae and one of the newer pictures that was posted on InkBunny! <3 )

Obsession, an idea or thought continuously occupying, or intruding one's mind. It was a text book description, it was a word that Donnie knew well, a word that he had heard thrown in his direction often, he was obsessed with his machines, with his tinkering, with his projects, and experiments. 

However, what is dear, dear brothers didn’t know, was that his work, his long sleepless nights, his hours upon hours in the lab, while they were connected to his obsession, they were not what he was obsessed with, his lab, this space, it was his distraction, his safe place, his nest of traps to lure in the object he was truly obsessed with. 

“Hey, D, what’s this button do?” Mikey asked, and Donnie had to hide his smile as he turned to look at Mikey, pointing to a new button that he had recently installed. Of course he couldn’t just have a useless button, everything he made had a purpose, after all, if he simply had a button that did nothing, Mikey would lose interest and stop coming in here. 

“Don’t touch that,” Donnie scolded, stepping forward to grab Mikey’s hand, his calloused fingers rubbing along the smooth skin of Mikey’s wrist. 

Mikey pouted at him, and Donnie’s lips twitched as he fought to not return the gesture. “I’ve told you before Mikey, you can’t just come in here and touch whatever you like,” Donnie pulled Mikey’s hand away from the button it was still hovering over. 

“But D,” Mikey whined, and Donnie sighed, pulling Mikey over to the cot he kept in his lab. 

“Just, sit here, and don’t touch anything,” Donnie said, knowing that order would be ignored the second his back was turned, he stared at Mikey, waiting until his brother had ducked his head before nodding to himself, turning to continue working on his newest gadget. 

He pretended not to hear the shuffling as Mikey stood up and started walking around the lab again, pretended not to watch his brother out of the corner of his eye as Mikey wandered aimlessly around, before finally stopping in front of Donnie’s desk where the purple banded had left a pack of sweets open. 

He saw Mikey glance in his direction, then down to the tempting candy on the desk, in a quick motion that Donnie would have missed had he not been watching, Mikey snatched up a piece of the candy and popped it into his mouth. Donnie bit his lip, shifting from one leg to another, before standing up straight again, stretching. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mikey sit down at his chair, spinning around in it as if it were his own personal ride. 

“Did you need something in here, Mikey?” Donnie asked, turning to look at his little brother. 

“Hmmm, no, just board,” Mikey said, his mouth still full of the candy he’d swiped. 

“My lab isn’t a place for fun and games, I have very dangerous equipment in here,” Donnie said, having to keep up appearances of being annoyed as Mikey spun around in the chair again, tilting his head back to look at the ceiling. “Why don’t you go bother Raph for a little while?” Donnie suggested, though that was the last thing he wanted Mikey to do. 

There was no reply from the spinning turtle, and Donnie’s heart pounded harder in his chest. “Mikey?” he questioned, stepping forward, the chair was slowing and as Donnie approached, it came to a stop. 

Mikey’s head was still tilted back, his eyes closed, mouth hanging open slightly and Donnie licked his lips, his brother was unconscious. Donnie looked at the clock on the wall, making a mental note of how long it had taken for the modified sleeping drug to take effect, he then checked Mikey’s vitals, needing to make sure that his brother was safe. 

Satisfied that Mikey was simply in a deep, deep sleep, Donnie hit the button on his desk, locking the lab down. He’d done this a few times with each of his brothers, whenever something went ‘wrong’ in his lab, he’d be forced to lock it down until anything dangerous could be taken care of. 

Other times it was brushed off as him ‘testing the system’ today however, Donnie had a new plan, he waited for his phone to ring, answering it he heaved a heavy sigh. 

“False alarm,” he said before his brothers on the outside could ask if everything was alright. “Mikey sat on the desk and activated the system, we’ll be locked in here for a few hours,” Donnie informed Leo, before hanging up, tossing his phone to the desk he looked at Mikey, reaching out he gently patted his cheek, needing to make sure Mikey was really out of it. 

“Mikey,” Donnie breathed out, keeping his hand on Mikey’s cheek, stroking his thumb over it slowly, his other hand moving down his own plastron, between his legs to where his hidden pouch was. He had already been getting hard as soon as he’d smelled Mikey enter his lab, and only now did he allow to get properly worked up. 

Rubbing his finger along his slit slowly, his hand still on Mikey’s cheek, he stared at his innocent brother. “Mikey,” Donnie moaned, biting his lip, he stopped teasing himself, he grabbed Mikey by the waist, shifting him on the chair a bit more so he could see that petite tail, licking his lips Donnie dropped to his knees, spreading Mikey’s legs wider he leaned forward, licking at the appendage. 

He heard Mikey gasp, Donnie quickly looked up to make sure Mikey was still sleeping, before breathing out a soft sigh, he leaned forward again, taking Mikey’s tail between his teeth, nipping on on it, licking along it until Mikey was squirming in his sleep. 

Pulling back Donnie’s own cheeks were flushed, he knew he had time, he could make this last, however he didn’t know if he had the patience to make it last, he never, always rushing into the main event, it calmed his mind and body for a time, however it was never long before Donnie started planning for the next time he could lure Mikey into the lab with him. 

“Mikey,” He sighed, shifting up on his knees, he reached to the desk drawer behind his little brother, removing the nearly empty tube of lube, he squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers before sitting back, he looked up at Mikey, watching his face as he teased his finger over Mikey’s entrance. 

Mikey didn’t even flinch, his sleeping face just as blissful as always. Donnie slid his finger carefully inside, his heart hammering in his chest, he could feel blood rushing down, his cock hardening more, threatening to drop down. Biting his lip, Donnie’s eyes drifted downard, watching his finger vanish into his brother, knowing in just a few moments his cock would be doing the same. 

“Oh god, Mikey,” He gasped out, churring as his cock slipped free. He resisted the urge to pull Mikey down onto his cock then and there, working his finger deeper, twisting and curling it until finally finding what he was looking for. 

Mikey twitched, a soft gasp escaping him, his cheeks gaining a pink tint to them as his mouth opened slightly. Donnie’s eyes darted upward, watching Mikey’s reaction as he pressed against that bundle of nerves again, however the only outward sign that Mikey was even subconsciously aware of something happening, was the faster breathing. 

Slowly removing his finger, Donnie reached with both hands to carefully slide Mikey from the chair, cradling his limp body, he eased him down. 

It was tricky, holding Mikey’s weight with one arm so he could reach down with his mostly free hand, grasp his cock and line it up with Mikey’s slick entrance. “Mikey,” Donnie breathed into his ear slit, his eyes mere slits as he lowered the limp form further, feeling his cock breach the tight ring of muscles. 

Mikey tensed, gasping, his face scrunching in discomfort and Donnie shushed him. “Easy, I’m right here, Mikey, I’ve got you, I’ve-” Donnie’s sentence was cut off with a churr as he felt Mikey’s hips flush with his own. Keeping one arm wrapped firmly around Donnie’s shoulders, the other gripped Mikey’s ass, holding him there. 

“Mikey,” Donnie gasped out, rocking his hips slowly at first, clenching his teeth as he felt the tight muscles clenching, slowly milking his cock, Mikey wanted this, or at least, his body did, and that was all the permission Donnie had ever needed. Holding on tightly, Donnie started rocking his hips faster, working his cock deeper into the limp body in his arms. 

“Mikey,” he moaned, clenching his eyes shut. “Mikey,” he gripped Mikey’s tail, stroking it. He wanted to hear Mikey moaning under him, wanted Mikey to grip onto him in the same way that Donnie was holding him now. But he couldn't, it was how own cowardisness that prevented him from approaching Mikey while the turtle was awake, he knew that. However, Donnie knew this was his obsession, as much fun as his brother likely would be while awake, having him here in his lap, body limp and completely at Donnie’s mercy, that was his obsession, that was what excited him, that’s what had him luring Mikey in here every week, and it’s what had Donnie holding onto Mikey all the tighter as he drove his cock harder, deeper. 

Gasping and panting Mikey’s name as he thrust into the unconscious and willing body. “Mikey, Mikey, Mikey,” Donnie chanted, feeling the heat building in his gut, he was getting close, his fingers dug into Mikey’s ass, nails scratching along his shell. Donnie hissed through clenched teeth, eyes tightly closed as he thrust in, lifting Mikey up and dropping him down onto his hard cock again, and again until his body couldn’t take anymore and he came. 

“Mikey!” Donnie cried out, resisting the urge to bite down on Mikey’s shoulder, knowing he couldn’t mark his brother, not if he wanted to do this again. His cock pulsed and twitched, emptying deep into Mikey’s tight body, flooding his insides with hot, sticky seed. 

Body trembling, Donnie slowly loosened his hold on Mikey, panting he pulled away, he eased his softening cock out of Mikey and bit his lip, feeling embarrassment, shame, and an overpowering satisfaction as he watched his seed leak from Mikey’s unconscious form. Mikey was his obsession, and Donnie couldn’t wait until next week when he could lure his brother back into his arms.


End file.
